


A Beginning

by Ivaryna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaryna/pseuds/Ivaryna
Summary: About how one particular route came to be....They fall down and they arescared.





	

They fall down and they are _scared._

 

"Down here it's kill or be killed!"

 

They nearly die. A goat monster comes and saves them. She seems nice, but so did Flowey. They clutch their stick as tightly as they can. They don't trust her.

 

She tells them to talk to the dummy. But... it's a dummy. It can't talk. Or listen. Or see the signs they prefer using over their shaky, small voice.  
Flowey told them to run into bullets to gain LOVE. Toriel tells them to talk to a dummy to survive in a _battle_. They hit the dummy with their stick, as strong as they can.

 

When Toriel leaves them alone they immediately try to follow her. They may not trust her, but they trust their surroundings, with all those monsters, even less. Instead of staying close to the seemingly kind monster however, they somehow manage get completely and utterly lost. This, however, is not the worst part. The worst part are all the different monsters that keep attacking them. _Terrified_ , they use their stick to defend themselves from anything that comes too close. It works surprisingly well considering they are a skinny, small child.

 

Eventually, nothing comes close to them anymore. It takes them quite a while to realize that this is because there seem to be no monster around that CAN come to close.

 

They find a toy knife. They aren't even sure whether it's really an improvement from their stick - it's blunt and they have a significantly shorter range with it - but it feels _right_ in their hand somehow and they swap it for their stick, anyway.

 

Finally, they find Toriel again. Her nice little house fills them with determination.

 

She made pie. It smells familiar... except they are absolutely sure that it shouldn't, they've never had either flavor.

 

"It's me, Chara."

 

Their name isn't Chara, though. It is, though.

 

They want to trust her. They really do. But she says such ominous things and there are so many different shoes (children's shoes) and the closed off room makes them shudder and -for some reason- think of poison and pain and hollow laughter and they are still _scared_ and they just want to go Home.

 

She refuses to answer their questions on how to get Home, though. This is their new home, she says. (It's not, though. This is Home. Their home is New Home. Except it's not. Except it is.)

 

They face her in front of the door. But... she's suspicious, but she has not done anything to harm them and she's been so _nice_. They refuse to fight her.

 

Her fire burns them but they still refuse, try to talk to her. When they hurt all over, they eat a piece of candy. Her flames have been (intentionally?) missing for the past few turns and when she attacks again, they don't even bother to dodge.

 

They get hit. Shocked, they stumble - right into even more (so many) flames. It _hurts_. Everything hurts so much and they don't see Toriel's face when she realizes what she did. Everything goes black.

 

Mom - Toriel killed them. She pretended to be kind, like a mother and acted as if she didn't want to fight - hurt - them and then she killed them.

 

They can't trust any of them. They are called monsters, their very name suggests their true nature, how could they have been so blind and stupid?

 

"It's me, Chara."

 

They have to get to New Home.

 

They cut right through her, it only takes a single hit, filled with hate over the previous betrayal as they are, and she turns to dust right in front of them.

 

And yet... it hurts. Mom - Toriel - she'd killed them. It shouldn't hurt. They don't want it to hurt, so they do what they always do at home when they don't want to hurt anymore and just... shut down. No emotions. Focus on your goal. Stay determined. Move on.

  
Don't kill Flowey, for some odd reason they can't quite put into words. Nevermind. Move on.


End file.
